Nitric oxide is a potent vasodilator, synthesized in endothelial cells from the amino acid, L-arginine. In 6 normal humans and 12 renal allograft recipients, this pilot study has attempted to define the effects of L-arginine infusion on renal circulatory dynamics, particularly in the presence of the immunosuppressive agent, cyclosporine.